slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies Laa Laa and Ron join Guardian
I assume what would happen if these two went with Guardian on his journey. Chapter 2 *after the chase and escape from the mountains* Guardian: Thank god it's almost dawn. *after a few minutes of walking around, Guardian sees a fire with a silhouette next to it* Guardian: Who are you? Show yourself! *the silhouette stands up and turns around, revealing it's actually Laa Laa* Laa Laa: W-Who are you? Please don't hurt me! Guardian: It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Laa Laa: I see. But who are you? Guardian: That's not important right now. Why are you here? Laa Laa: I ran away from Tinky Winky before he could catch me in the house. But, I saw him kill Dipsy. *sniff* Dipsy....Po... Guardian: It's okay. They're in a better place. Laa Laa: But, I don't want them in a better place! *sniff* I'm sorry. I'm just so upset. Guardian: We have to go to the Satellite Station. Whatever you do, Laa Laa, do not eat any custards we find. Laa Laa: Why? Guardian: I think someone must've purposely infected them. Please do not eat any. Laa Laa: Alright. Let's go. *Laa Laa follows Guardian to the Satellite Station* Laa Laa: This place looks a little creepy. Guardian: It's the only place we'll find help. Chapter 3 *Guardian and Laa Laa enter the Satellite Station, where they find a dead Teletubbie* Laa Laa: OH MY GOD! Guardian: She's gone... Laa Laa: Wait. What does this note say? "Get out before it's too late"? Guardian: What happened here? *after turning a corner, Laa Laa sees another corpse* Laa Laa: Oh my god! I think I'm gonna be sick. Guardian: What kind of creature would do this to somebody? Laa Laa: I'm not sure. We should keep moving. *coughing is heard at the end of a hall* Laa Laa: Huh? Who's there? *Guardian and Laa Laa follow the coughing to find a badly injured blue Teletubbie* ???: So much pain... Laa Laa: Oh my gosh. Are you okay? ???: No. A headless green monster broke into the station and killed all of us. I tried to hide from it, but it found me. It attacked me, but I managed to escape. Guardian: Headless green monster? ???: Yes. It had a chainsaw with it. Guardian: Wait. We never got you're name. Ron: My name is Ron. I work here. We all did. Guardian: Look. We've got to get moving before that monster finds us. Ron: Alright. We can get to the other side of this door using that vent over there. Someone locked it to trap the monster in there. Laa Laa: I don't mean to be rude, but that was a dumb idea. Guardian: Alright. Let's get going before that monster comes back. Ron: I'll try. *Ron manages to get up, and follows Laa Laa and Guardian through the vents* Ron: Oh. A member of the staff had a keycard. We need it to get to the Secret Center. His name was Tobby. Guardian: Let's get searching. *the three go right to find Po just standing there creepily* Laa Laa: Po? *Laa Laa steps closer to Po, only for Po to disappear* Guardian: Something's going on here. *The three keep going, and find Tinky Winky standing there creepily too* Tinky Winky: Hello Laa Laa, Guardian, and Ron. Ron: How does he know our names? *Tinky Winky disappears too* Laa Laa: What is going on? How do we keep seeing those two? *the three turn a corner, finding a dead tubbie with a key card near his corpse* Laa Laa: Poor guy. At least we got the key card. Let's hurry back. *the trio return to the corridor, where they now see a hallucination of Dipsy* Dipsy: Eh oh! *the hallucination disappears, revealing Dipsy without his head, wielding a chainsaw, he revs the chainsaw* Laa Laa: Oh my god! Dipsy no! RUN! Ron: The security laser! *the three jump the laser, while Dipsy runs right into it, the laser goes off in an explosion, killing him* Laa Laa: *heavy breathing* That was a close one. Poor Dipsy. At least he's in a better place. Guardian: We're gonna have to take his chainsaw. We might need it. Ron: What for? Guardian: I'm not sure. *the trio reach the Secret Center, where they find a Voice Trumpet and Noo Noo* Laa Laa: Noo Noo? What are you doing here? Noo Noo: Making things the way they are supposed to be. Ron: What are you talking about? Noo Noo: I am the one who infected the custards. Laa Laa: But why? Noo Noo: Well Laa Laa, I'm only doing this because teletubbies are supposed to be hostile. Not friendly kind hearted creatures. When one consumes this infected custard, they die hours later. After that time, they are reborn, without emotion. Guardian: So basically, you did all of this because we are not supposed to be the way we are? Noo Noo: That is correct. Now, like all creatures, it is time for you all to die. Farewell. *Noo Noo leaves, the VT pops out of the ground, revealing a full body* Laa Laa: Ron. I think we should get out of here and quick! Guardian: Go contact the military at that computer. I'll take care of this robot. Announcer: Target acquired. Time to die, Guardian. *Ron calls the military as the battle is occuring* Ron: We need back up! *after the battle* Guardian: Stay down! *the three go outside, Noo Noo almost escaping* All three: HOLD IT! Noo Noo: How are you all here? You three should be dead! Guardian: You are not going to get away with this, Noo Noo. Noo Noo: Oh? But I already have. I've underestimated you, Guardian. You have proven yourself useful. Join me, and we shall make this world a better place. Guardian: I accept. Ron and Laa Laa: What?! Noo Noo: Good. Follow me. We have much to do. *Guardian follows Noo Noo, Laa Laa and Ron look at each other in shock and follow them to the custard facility* Laa Laa: I don't know what's up with him. *the three reach the top of the facility, where Po is seen with Noo Noo* PO?! I-Is that you? Po: *looks down at Laa Laa and Ron* *tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick* Guardian: So this is the infected custard supply? Noo Noo: Yes. It travels to every custard machine across the world, infecting the ones who consume it. Ron: That's messed up, Noo Noo. Laa Laa: Yeah. Noo Noo: No matter. Now, it's time for you three to become reborn. *Po walks towards the three, but doesn't attack them, instead glaring down at them. Noo Noo puts three custards infront of the three* Noo Noo: You three only have to eat this custard, and that's it. All three: Okay... Noo Noo: You've made the right decision. *a few minutes later....* Noo Noo: You three shall be of good use. *Laa Laa, Ron, and Guardian all have pale faces and no eyes* Noo Noo: This world is as good as mine.